My December
by monster4182
Summary: Johnny & Devi thinking of each other. Songfic to My December by Linkin Park. Review PLEASE!


Disclaimer: I don't own JTHM or Linkin Park. Jhonen Vasquez, the genius, owns JTHM. And, well, LP owns themselves.  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear  
  
(Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed)(2x)  
  
Nny shivered with the cold that swept around his house. He backed away from the boarded up window he had been looking through at the dark night sky. "Those stars," he whispered to himself. Reverend Meat was locked in the closet at the moment and Nny was relishing in the time he had to think. "God I miss you." He spoke to the dark room he was in. Nothing responded and the only noise was of the wind brushing around the dusty corners and a far off scream reverberating up from the bowels of his basement. A silver tear ran down the pale face and was wiped away with a shaking hand as Nny wrapped his arms around himself and sank to the floor, sobbing. He hadn't cried in so long, why was this coming now? "Devi," he whispered to no one once again. "She's why this is happening." He thought aloud.  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my snow covered home  
  
This is my December  
  
This is me alone  
  
Devi sat by her apartment window looking out at the stars. Her hair rested on her shoulders and, though the window was closed, a mysterious breeze swam through the room. Tenna was off in bed already, but for some reason, Devi couldn't sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw him. "Johnny." She said shakily to herself. She remembered how she was so scared of him, but lately, there was no fear when she thought of him. The only feelings she could distinguish when he rushed to her mind were remorse, and love. "I can't be in love with him. He tried to kill me!" she shot at herself, almost disgusted with her thoughts. Shaking her head and turning away from the window she stared at the ceiling. "But, what if. . ." she began to cry. The tears left black streaks down her face, making rivers in her skin that still remembered Nny's touch. She placed her quivering hand where she remembered him holding her face against his chest in an embrace. She remembered the distant heartbeat that had lulled her to living. A breeze whispered through the room again, making Devi look out her window once more, hoping to see the dark figure that she realized she loved.  
  
(And I)  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel, like there was something I missed  
  
(And I)  
  
Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that  
  
(And I)  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel, like there was something I missed  
  
(And I)  
  
Take back all the things that I said to you A screaming that Nny knew was in his head came from the hallway closet that Meat was in. "Let me out whelp!" Meat rattled Johnny's head with his shrieks. Johnny got up from his corner and took out the statue. Placing Meat onto a table that was cracked down the middle and that had chunks of it replaced with blood; Johnny went and sat by his window again. He looked up at the flickering stars and wished he was sitting on his car hood again looking down on the city. With her by his side. "You're thinking about that Devi girl again, aren't you?" Meat hissed snidely at Johnny. "Don't' say her name. You have no right to remind me." He accused, even though Devi had been on his mind almost constantly lately. His kills were becoming sloppier and less in number. So many things didn't matter anymore. That asshole Jimmy's corpse still remained at the bottom of the stairs because Nny lacked motivation anymore.  
  
All he wanted was her.  
  
"Stop thinking about her." Meat commanded, "After you tried to kill her, she hates you. You will never be loved my friend, and that is the end." He almost giggled. Johnny was quickly becoming annoyed. "I can't stay here anymore." He mumbled standing up and grabbing a black trench coat. "Where are you going?!" Meat yelled out the door after Johnny. "It doesn't matter." Nny whispered again to no one.  
  
And I'd give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to  
  
Devi regained herself and whipped away her tears. The black stains remained, telling the secrets of her turmoil, but she didn't care. Without bothering to write Tenna a note, Devi picked up a black zip up sweatshirt off the ground and headed out the door to the street. She jammed her hands into the pockets as she reached the sidewalk and started walking. Her indigo hair was brushed behind her by the soft wind as the thoughts of Johnny ran through her head. "I love him." She thought to herself, becoming saddened that she would never see him again. "You can't love him." A faint echo of Sickness' voice came up. "Shut up. For the love of anyone, just shut up." She almost cried. The streetlights shone down upon her as she walked beneath the orange glow, her shadow growing and fading beneath each one. No one was on the street. She was alone, her inner confusion becoming straightened and more focused. She turned the corner and gasped aloud. Beneath the closest light, on an old bus bench, sat a dark figure. His head rested in his hands as if he was crying, but his shoulders were not shaking. "Turn around, go home." Sickness commanded softly, her voice struggling to reach Devi, to rule her. "No, not when I'm this close." Devi said, killing the last remains of the doll.  
  
This is my December  
  
These are my snow covered trees  
  
This is me pretending  
  
This is all I need Johnny looked up from the bench he sat on when he heard footsteps approaching. When he looked, he struggled for breath for a second. "Devi?" he asked the female as she stepped into the light next to the bench. "Hi Johnny." She said softly, only audible enough for him to hear her. "Can I sit?" "Of course, but I mean," he started, "aren't you scared?" he whispered to her. "I can't be. I am in love with you Johnny C. And I can't be afraid of you anymore." She sniffled sitting down next to him. She wouldn't meet his gaze but he looked at her, more confused then anything, but emotion rising into a lump in his throat. "Have you been crying?" he asked her quietly, looking at the black streaks on her face.  
  
(And I)  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel, like there was something I missed  
  
(And I)  
  
Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that  
  
(And I)  
  
Just wish that I didn't feel, like there was something I missed  
  
(And I)  
  
Take back all the things that I said to you  
  
Devi looked up at Nny. His face was less then a foot from hers and she smiled for the first time in more then a week. Her eyes slowly shut with reaction and she leaned towards him.  
  
And I'd give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to  
  
Devi leaned towards Nny and he felt better then he ever had. His eyes shut like hers had and they embraced into the kiss that had been their last demise.  
  
This is my December  
  
This is my time of the year  
  
This is my December  
  
This is all so clear  
  
A wind blew around the two dark figures on the bench. It was only slight enough to rustle a newspaper that was dated last week. Devi's heart was beating in rhythm with Johnny's and the sadness that had brought the voice back was dead. At house number 777, Reverend Meat had fallen quiet, his voice was no more. The stars were covered with a thin layer of clouds, but their euphoric silence continued over.  
  
Give it all away  
  
Just to have somewhere to go to  
  
Give it all away  
  
To have someone to come home to 


End file.
